cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Tiger Merritt
[[IN CASE YOU DID NOT READ THE WARNING: DO NOT EDIT!|IN CASE YOU DID NOT READ THE WARNING: DO NOT EDIT OR YOU WILL BE REPORTED!]]' ANY QUESTIONS OR SUGGESTIONS? PUT THEM IN THE COMMENTS!' Tiger Merritt (Darth Milus) 'was a Jedi Master, Jedi Lord , and Sith Lord of most of the most notable eras in galatic history. He fought along side Jedi Master Satele Shan during the Great Galactic War , along side Plo Battlebot during the Clone War, and along side Luke Skywalker during the Yuuzhan Vong War . He had a reputation through out the galaxy as being a "vigilante," for he never swore full alligance to one side and always claimed that all of his decisions whether good or bad, were for the protection of balance in the galaxy. Tiger was always at odds with both the Jedi and Sith till the day he converted fully into a Gray Jedi. The Jedi felt as if he was powerful asset, yet he was unpredictable. The Sith saw him as a powerful asset also, but also a threat to the Sith hierarchy, so they refused to keep him around for long. 'Biography Early Years Tiger Merritt was born in the year 3699 BBY on Osarian prior to the start of the Great Galactic War. He was born to a Jedi mother who had we'nt i'nto exile on a far away planet before he was born, knowing that it was forbidden for Jedi to have children. Tiger was discovered by the Jedi in 3693 BBY after his mother called for them to meet her. The Jedi Master sent to the meeting was Jedi Grand Master Zym. Zym saw the potential in Tiger, but also the possible bad, but Zym accepted the risk. Tiger was taken to Coruscant, where he was introduced to Jedi Master Kao Cen Darach, a Zabrak Jedi. Darach was the first to show Tiger around the temple, he explained to the boy how the Jedi Order functioned as keepers of the peace, and warriors of justice in the galaxy. Lightsaber Construction In 3691 BBY, Tiger was given a very specific task, go to Ilum and get a lightsaber crystal and return to Coruscant. ''During this time period, it was known that a group of mercenaries had set up camps on certain parts of Ilum, which mission a tad bit more difficult but not impossible. A shuttle, ''Crucible arrived at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant to pick up Tiger and a few other Jedi Padawans. Tiger never really cared about using a lightsaber, for he saw them as an irrelevant tool. The Padawans settled in on the ship and made themselves at home, that is when they met the lightsaber master himself, Huyang. Tiger was the first to introduce himself to the Professor and explained to him why he saw lightsabers as an irrelevant tool. Huyang in turn showed Tiger a hologram of his mother's lightsaber in hopes that that would change the young boy's mind, and it did. The Crucible landed on Ilum, near the Jedi Temple. The children were met by Master Zym himself who gave them more instructions. "Go into the Temple and find your crystal, but hurry. You don't have much time." The ice began to freeze the door over. The children wandered around the temple, looking for crystals, but some of them had a harder time than most, and Tiger was one of those having a hard time. Tiger looked around for hours but found nothing, but then out of the corner of his eye, he saw it. A lightsaber crystal. The crystal was imbeded in a stone, a stone that could not be broken by traditional means. Tiger decided that the only way to possibly break it, would be with the Force . Tiger meditated, concentrated on the rock. The rock began to shake and split, then it completely blew to pieces, launching the crystal at Tiger. Tiger caught the crystal in his hand and ran towards the entrance of the temple to meet up with the others, who were already reloading the Crucible. Huyang welcomed them all back and welcomed Master Zym. Zym explained to the children why lightsaber construction was important and required concentration and discipline. Tiger was one of the first to finish the construction of his saber, a saber that resembled his mother's saber. Tiger became a skilled master of the Jedi Arts, especially with his lightsaber. He mastered the Shien lightsaber form and later the Juyo form. Jedi Trials In the year 3682 Tiger was finally introduced to Satele Shan, a young Jedi Knight who was quite fond of Tiger, she saw him as a Jedi with great potential as influence. Tiger always explained to Satele why he saw the Jedi Order as something that restricted one's mind and true capabilities, but Satele didn't exactly see it that way. Satele saw the Jedi as a necessary force. Tiger was later summoned before the Jedi Council, who told him that they believed he was ready to carry the burden of being a Jedi Knight, and informed him of his trials. The council instructed Tiger to go to the deepest bowels of the Jedi Temple and face his destiny. When Tiger arrived, he began to have visions, visions of himself and others. One of his visions was a vision of him on a lost world, a world long deserted, Korriban. In the vision, Tiger walked through the sands of Korriban to an ancient building, the ruins of the Sith Academy. Inside of the Academy, there was a man, a man in a mask and armour, who both a red and purple lightsaber. The man began to strike through the Sith in the academy, it was a skirmish, a quick and brutal one. The man saw Tiger, and walked towards him and touched Tiger on his shoulder and stared him dead in eye. The man said nothing, just stared and disappeared, and once he disappeared, a group of Sith Assassins appeared in his place. Tiger lashed out of them with his lightsaber, cutting through them and impaling the rest. The bodies of the assassins disappeared, and out of nowhere an assassin stabbed Tiger in the back causing him to fall to his knees and awake from the vision. When Tiger returned to the council, they assigned him to one more task, a task of patients. During this task he would need to meditate for approximately 48 hours, with no sleep or food. The trial was exhausting and time consuming but it was worth it, because as soon as Tiger finished he was knighted. Great Galactic War In 3681 BBY a distress signal came in to the Jedi Temple from Korriban, telling the Jedi the story of the Sith onslaught of the planet. The Jedi Order was weary of this, for they didn't want to risk a full scale war, but they knew that if they didn't respond it would weaken relations between the Order and the Senate. The Sith Empire launched vicious assault against the Republic on all fronts, forcing the Jedi Order to get Involved. Battles of Utapau Tiger was sent into the Outer Rim to help with the war effort on Utapau. The Battle of Utapau was a ferocious, leaving many Republic and Jedi Soldiers dead and severely wounded, and the Empire stronger. Tiger led a forward assault on the Imperial weapons depot, but learned that his forces were outnumbered, for the Empire had expected the attack. Tiger's forces were dwindling, and he knew that he had no choice but to retreat or be forced to surrender to the unmerciful Sith Empire. He surrendered, and in good timing for the Sith Fleet overshadowing the planet had launched a vicious orbital bombardment just seconds after he left the surface. Battle of Alderaan Tiger Merritt was sent to Alderaan to help lead a calculated airstrike against the Imperial controlled sectors. Tiger engaged in a few dogfights with Imperial fighters and even managed to help destroy a few Imperial Dreadnoughts. Imperial forces, led by Darth Malgus began fleeing Alderaan, while others remained to die and set up puppet governments in the restored Houses, one of which was House Thul, Tiger along with Jace Malcom and Satele Shan began launching waves of assaults against the Sith forces still on the ground. Tiger helped pave the way for Republic forces to retake House Organa, and save the Organas, and other prominent families from captivity. Sacking of Coruscant The Sith Empire launched a large scaled attack against the Republic capital, Coruscant. This event was known as the Sacking of Coruscant, and it took place when the Sith spoke of "peace and love." Tiger was on the way back to Coruscant when he was attacked by Sith Dreadnoughts and fighters. Tiger barely escaped alive, and received a transmission telling him to go into exile and await orders. Tiger chose to flee to Kessel, a remote prison world inhabited by Colicoids. The Colicoids treated Tiger as a guest of honour, in hopes that this would gain them extra favour with the Republic. Tiger informed the Colicoids of the settlements on Balmorra, and explained how the Colicoids on Balmorra were mutated due to toxic waste. The Colicoids listened to Tiger speak, and vowed that they would help him if he ever needed anything. Tiger asked one favour of the Colicoids. "Build a droid similar to the Sith War Droid Mark I with a shield generator." The Colicoids agreed. Tiger was called to Tython to meet with the Jedi Council, there he was told the truth. The Council explained how they failed to fully secure a fair peace agreement, and how they were forced into signing the Treaty of Coruscant. The treaty cost the Republic and the Jedi Order almost everything, leaving Coruscant and many other planets in the grip of Imperial oppression. The Council explained to Tiger how the Jedi Temple lied in ruins and thousands of Jedi lost there lives in one foul swoop. This alone infuriated Tiger, fueling his lust for revenge and anger towards to Sith Empire for their treachery; and anger at the Republic and Jedi Order for their passive behaviour. Joining the Empire After a crushing defeat at the hands of the Sith Empire, Tiger began to doubt the Jedi Order. He began to see a brighter future for himself, a future where he is not a Sith or Jedi; but something greater. A future where the Jedi and Sith wish they could obtain such power, but could not; for they lack the true discipline of the Force. Tiger, with the help of an Imperial Agent, managed to betray the Republic by giving top secret information to the Imperials. Thought Tiger denied "truly" betraying the Republic, he did not deny giving away the information and insisted that giving the information away was for the greater good. Tiger, like Exar Kun, refused to surrender his lightsaber over to the Jedi Order and instead used it during his time as a Sith. Death of Master Zym The Death of Master Zym sparked outrage in Tiger. Though Tiger had already allied himself with the Sith Empire, and was already embracing his hate towards the Jedi, he still couldn't help but feel angry. Master Zym brought Tiger into the Order, he was a father figure to Tiger and the death of a Jedi Master at the hands of a Bounty Hunter, Braden, was a disgrace. Tiger swore his vengeance. Tiger set out to hunt down Braden, and found him at a cantina on Nal Hutta—he lashed out. Tiger engaged Braden in an open cantina fight. Braden managed to fire a wrist rocket at Tiger, the same type of wrist rocket used to kill Master Zym, but Tiger outwitted him by Force Pushing it back at him. While the smoke from the rocket explosion was still thick, Tiger managed to cut Braden's arm, but he refused to kill him. He saw Braden as a waste of a kill, so he spared him and warned Braden of the coming Jedi, specifically the padawan of Dar'Nala. Cold War Sith Alchemy As the Cold War became more and more hostile, the Empire became more experimental. The Empire began to develop biological weapons, such as diseases, and mutant creatures. Tiger became more and more skilled in alchemy, and used it to attack Republic forces on planets such as Taris. Meeting the Emperor and Gaining Limited Immortality Tiger was granted a special audience with the Emperor, a meeting that no one dared to refuse. Tiger was told that the Emperor was very intrigued by Tiger's thirst for power and use of Sith Alchemy, that he wanted to meet the Dark Jedi. Tiger was told that the Emperor did not spend most of his time on Dromund Kaas or Korriban, but instead in a fortress in space. Upon arrival to the fortress, Tiger was greeted by a Sith by the name of Scourge, who insisted that Tiger not be there due to his Jedi ties. Tiger refused to cancel the meeting, for he saw it as an honour to meet the man who rebuilt the powerful Sith Empire for the remnants of the Sith Empire from time immemorial. Tiger was taken to a large throne room, there he saw the Emperor who told Tiger that he would show him the ways of immortality through reincarnation if he knelled before the him and swore his undying loyalty to the Emperor. Tiger agreed to this, so he knelled and swore to uphold the Emperor's wishes. The Emperor taught Tiger how to recreate himself through the Force. The ability was straight forward, when you're close to death, use the Force to create a fetus in any woman of your choice and once the baby is born it will be a spitting image of you; which you can control. The Emperor also taught Tiger one more Force ability called the ''Sith Emperor's Ritual, ''which allowed you to stay alive by draining the life from planets and beings, and even using the essence of Sith spirits to fuel your power to the maximum. Tiger thanked the Emperor and left the fortress. The Hunt For Spirits '' '' Category:Male Characters Category:Shien Form Masters Category:Shii-Cho Form Masters Category:Ataru Form Masters